


The Black Set

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: the Assembled Avengers Initiative [7]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Quick and Dirty, handjobs, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Bucky’s breath quickened ever so slightly as he continued to feel around under Steve’s clothes, sliding his hands up under the bottom layer of his uniform shirt.“Are you…?”“You wanna find out?” Steve breathed, leaning in to lick into Bucky’s mouth.Sinking to his knees, Bucky let out a shaky breath, trying to contain himself. Slowly, he gripped the waistband of Steve’s pants and pulled them down revealing exactly what he had suspected.





	The Black Set

The quinjet hummed as it touched down on the Avengers Facility landing pad. The group present were all slumped in their seats, exhausted.

“Home sweet home,” Tony groaned as he turned from the cockpit, easing up to a stand.  

One by one, the six of them unloaded, walking into the twilight evening, stiff and dirty.

“Man, fuck Hydra,” Sam winced, holding his side, which was probably a bruised rib or two.

Steve snorted. “Seconded.”

“Thirded,” Clint chimed in with an intensifying black eye.  

“At least there were only a few of them,” Natasha shrugged.  

Clint wheeled around to face her, “A _few_? Nat, there were like, a hundred of those fuckers running around.”

“And SHIELD conveniently didn’t show up until _after_ we finished kicking their asses. As usual,” Tony grumbled, his metal feet clinking against the asphalt leading towards the main building of the compound.

Bucky dabbed at his busted lip with the back of his flesh hand, then licked off the blood that had transferred onto it. “I don’t know, any time I get a chance to beat on some Hydra agents, I’ll take it.”

“I guess,” Sam replied.

They entered the building through the large glass doors sliding open for them. It led to a garage housing a few of Tony’s cars, Clint’s hoverbike, Steve’s motorcycle, and some Stark company SUVs.   

Tony limped towards the chute in the far corner. Stepping onto it, his suit opened at the seams, clinking and whirring as its entire front opened, revealing Tony in the skintight black shirt and pants he wore underneath. He hopped out as the suit reformed into a human shape before the chute quickly closed behind him and shot it straight up to his suite.

“What do you all say we get cleaned up then meet in the lounge for dinner? And alcohol. Lots of alcohol,” he asked, rolling his shoulders, the arc reactor in his chest gleaming brightly.

“Seconded,” Steve repeated with a sigh.

“Alright, half an hour?” Tony asked.

The group answered positively with various grunts and nods before they went their separate ways.

 

On the top floor of the facility, Steve put his thumb on the scanner at their doorknob, unlocking the door and fumbling in, Bucky on his heels.

Steve set his shield down in the foyer and leaned against the wall, slowly peeling off his gloves and eyeing Bucky with a glint in his eye.

“What’s that look for?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow and unclasping his thick outer vest, tossing his own gloves onto the hallway table.   

Steve smirked. “For you.” He walked forward, hooking his fingers in Bucky’s belt loops and roughly pulled him close.

Bucky’s eyes darkened. “Is that so?”

Steve nodded, his eyes sliding down to Bucky’s busted lip.

“You gonna kiss it better?” Bucky leered.

Looking back into his eyes, Steve smiled wickedly and dove in, mouth hot and wet against Bucky’s.

Bucky sighed, undoing Steve’s utility belt and letting it fall to the floor with a loud thud. He undid his button and fly with deft fingers and slipped his hands under the waistband. Suddenly, he froze.

Steve looked at him, cheeks flushing slightly, the hunger in his eyes still burning.  

“Is that…”

Steve hung his head and looked up at Bucky from underneath his long lashes. The look was something Bucky’s seen before—it’s the face Steve makes when he’s trying to play coy, but he wasn’t fooling anybody.

Bucky’s breath quickened ever so slightly as he continued to feel around under Steve’s clothes, sliding his hands up under the bottom layer of his uniform shirt.

“Are you…?”

“You wanna find out?” Steve breathed, leaning in to lick into Bucky’s mouth.

Sinking to his knees, Bucky let out a shaky breath, trying to contain himself. Slowly, he gripped the waistband of Steve’s pants and pulled them down revealing exactly what he had suspected.

Steve was wearing low-rise black lace briefs and a matching garter belt, straps tautly snapped to sheer black stockings.  

Sitting back on his heels, Bucky drank in the sight. Steve’s tiny little waist and strong legs. His cock already straining against the thin fabric.

“Take everything off,” Bucky whispered.

Smirking, Steve followed his orders. First shrugging out of the shoulder straps, Steve peeled off layer by layer, abdominals rippling, dropping everything heavily to the ground as Bucky bent to undo the laces on his boots. Steve quickly stepped out of them and his pants, an absolute vision casually, but confidently standing in front of Bucky.  

Bucky’s hand immediately went to his own growing hardness as he pressed his lips together, looking Steve up and down.

“Turn around,” he rasped.

Steve turned slowly to lean against the wall with his forearms, spreading his legs and sticking his ass out. The seams on the back of his hose laid perfectly straight down his long thighs and strong calves.

Bucky’s breath hitched.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to fucking _touch_ me, Barnes?” Steve growled, turning his head to stare down at Bucky.  

Licking his lips, Bucky eased to his feet. He reverently put his hands on Steve’s ass cheeks, pawing at them and spreading them apart. Steve sighed and pushed back into Bucky’s grip.   

“God, Steve…”

He let out a low chuckle, which turned into a slow groan as Bucky’s flesh hand slid from his butt to his dick. He rubbed up and down, the soft lace providing a friction against Steve that made his eyes flutter shut. With rough fingers, Bucky slid the underwear down Steve’s legs a few inches so he could freely take him into his fist. He swiped his thumb over the head, pre-cum leaking out of Steve’s painfully hard cock.

“Wait,” Steve breathed. “Get your pants off, I want to feel you against me.”

Removing his slick hand for a moment, Bucky undid his pants and pushed them and his briefs down to his ankles, his cock bobbing stiffly out of the waistband. Feverishly, he spit into his hand, stroking the mix of saliva and Steve’s pre-cum along his shaft before pressing up against Steve’s ass.

They both let out a long whine.

Using cool metal fingers, Bucky situated himself between Steve’s cheeks, rubbing up and down, not entering him at all. Reaching around, he took Steve, pink and glistening, back into his hand. Steve sucked a breath in through his teeth, slamming a fist against the wall above his head. Seeing an opportunity and taking it, Bucky used his metal hand to clamp Steve’s wrist there.

“Fuck, Bucky…I think…I think I’m gonna cum just from this.”

“Cum for me, doll,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve between the shoulder blades. He quickened his pace on Steve’s cock, pumping up and down with a committed urgency. Steve’s hips rolled with the motion as he bit down on his other fist, trying to quiet his desperate whimpering.

Three more strokes and Steve came hard, silent for a second before letting out a shuddering groan, spurting up onto his own stomach and dripping down Bucky’s hand. Bucky stroked him through his orgasm, breaths wracking as he came down from it.

Humming, Steve turned around, Bucky letting the arm above his head go, and leaned in to nip at Bucky’s busted lip. It stung and Bucky moaned in response. He was grabbing at his own cock now, about ready to explode.

“Wait,” Steve murmured into Bucky’s ear. “Let me.”

Steve took Bucky’s hardness into his warm hand, moving agonizingly slow. Bucky grabbed Steve by the waist, drinking in the sight of the black lace and dripping cum, two points of the belt pulling down on either side of his softening cock to fasten to the stockings.

 _Fuck_.

Speeding up his pace, Steve pulled at Bucky, rough and with a twist near the head in the way that he knew drove Bucky wild. Bracing his hands against Steve’s hips, Bucky’s breathing sped up, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Oh, god, Steve...”

“Come on, sugar. Just let go.”

“I’m gonna—”

Whipping his head up just in time, Bucky’s eyes shot open and locked into Steve’s as he let out a soft cry, shooting onto his undershirt and Steve’s hand. Bucky’s legs felt like jelly and he tightened his grip on Steve to steady himself. Steve slowly brought his hand to his mouth and licked off everything Bucky had left on him, swallowing it all, keeping eye contact. It made Bucky’s legs feel even weaker.  

“Okay, hot shot,” Steve started, cheeks and chest flushed. “Let’s get cleaned up. You stink.”

“Oh, and you’re just a bed of roses?” Bucky chuckled, gaining his breath back. “How did you even fight in those?”

Laughing, Steve glanced down at himself for a moment. “It’s not as restricting as you would think.”

Bucky looked him up and down, the pit of his stomach tingling again. “Yeah, well. You should wear them more often.”  

Steve smirked and gave Bucky a gentle, passionate kiss, his fingers ghosting against Bucky’s jawline and neck.

His eyes glinted mischievously. “I’ll wear the pink set next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need a visual: https://img.etsystatic.com/il/1ed962/1067013888/il_570xN.1067013888_r48k.jpg?version=0
> 
> I don't know guys. I've only ever written like, one porny thing before (but I've read a. lot. more. than that), so bear with me. Plus, I had to look up fancy cosplays to try to figure out how the heck Steve gets in and out of his damn suit top like what even
> 
> Also, I really hate the word "panties." Ugh. And why are busted lips so hot? But on a personal level, I have such a thing for men in lingerie. So you can imagine how Tom Holland's lip sync battle makes me feel LOL 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
